


Devotion

by anxiousdyke



Series: Wolfstar oneshots to make me feel better [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gayness, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, YOUNG LOVE UGH, minerva ships horny teenage gays, somebody hug remus lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousdyke/pseuds/anxiousdyke
Summary: The night of the full moon.





	Devotion

It was the full moon night, the first full moon since Sirius and Remus officially got together. Nothing had changed in this matter, really, except now Sirius was laying on the ground as Padfoot in the basement of the Shrieking Shack. He kept his head on his legs and was warningly watching Remus, sleeping soundly still in the werewolf form.

James and Peter had already gone to the Griffindor dormitory and Sirius was left with Remus alone. He didn’t have to stay, and he knew that, because Remus was fine all by himself, but things have changed lately and Sirius started to worry - actually worry, not like he used to tellMcGonagall when she would ask him if he worries about the exams at all. This kind of worry got Sirius constantly thinking about his boyfriend, and the anxiety was exceptionally strong during full moons. He started worrying about whether or not Remus was going to be in pain, and he wanted him not to feel lonely when he transforms back from his werewolf form. He was just constantly thinking about Remus and wondering what else could he do to make that beautiful boy’s life easier.

So yeah, of course he was laying on the cold floor right now, trying his best to ignore the fleas jumping all over his back. He wouldn’t leave Remus alone even if somebody paid him to.

As Sirius was watching the werewolf, he realized he had never seen him this peaceful. It sounded strange, even in his head, but in that exact moment Remus’ chest was going up and down in a perfect rhythm. He was curled under the window with long curtains and the end of it was covering his back. Of course it wasn’t at the beginning, but Sirius thought it might give him even a little warm, so he covered him with it.

He appreciated moments in which Remus could rest, even in this animal form, because he had become very tense recently. Between full moons, studying for exams and practicing spells for the practical exams - which he didn’t have to do, because he was excellent at spells already, which Sirius had told him multiple times - Remus didn’t have much time for himself, what to say about his time with Sirius. Moreover, he started having nightmares, which would break Sirius’ heart, really. Remus couldn’t rest even in his sleep. Just a few nights before he was moaning over and over into his pillow before Sirius woke him up and cuddled back to sleep. Those moments of sleep while being a werewolf had to be good enough.

That night had been hard, because Remus wandered off to the Forbidden Forest, way deeper into the woods than he usually does. Sirius, despite the things he used to say around, was afraid of that place, but he ran behind him, with the knowledge that he can’t ever leave him. Remus got into a fight with one of the centaurs, who decided to ignore Dumbledore’s forbid to wander alone during full moons, and if Sirius hadn’t jumped in, Remus would’ve killed the man. He got him out of the Forest, all scratched and hurt by the centaur’s hooves. Sirius didn’t even want to think about the pain Remus was going to wake up to.

Sirius yawned and Remus moved slightly in his sleep. Padfoot didn’t have any idea what time was it, but the night was slowly going to its end. To his own surprise, he wasn’t sleepy at all. He could curl up and fall asleep, but he didn’t want to - he wanted to be there for Remus when he wakes up and transforms, because he knew that those moments were the hardest. And call him a cliche, but he enjoyed being there for Remus for the worse moments, and just knowing that he helps him, that his presence makes Remus at least feel better. That’s all Sirius desired.

No boy had ever made him feel this way before. James would laugh - of course he would - that Remus had turned Sirius into a total girl, but that was true, so Sirius couldn’t even get mad. What could he do, really. He was completely and totally smitten with Remus Lupin.

The moon started to hide, so Sirius got up, the quietest he was able to, and walked towards the chair. He left his clothes there before turning into a dog. It was soon to turn into a human again, Sirius was aware, but he was damn uncomfortable laying on that hard ground, and the fleas got into his ears. Besides, Remus was still sleeping peacefully, so Sirius felt pretty secure. He quickly transformed and put on clothes from the day before. Then, he sat on a chair, and waited.

Minutes went by and Sirius dreamed away for a second, only to be woken up by a loud sound of the curtains being tore down. He quickly gazed at the window - the moon was hidden. It was over for now.

He turned away as Remus was turning into a boy again. Sirius simply couldn’t watch it. It was not a pleasant sight, and Sirius knew how much it hurts Remus, so watching it happen would make him feel even more helpless.

He made that mistake only once, and James had to held him because all his instincts were telling him to help, to interfere, even though he knew nothing can be done to make Remus hurt less.

He opened his eyes again when he heard a loud moan. There he was, laying on the ground, his favorite boy on the whole fucking planet. Remus was completely naked, but Sirius learned to ignore that after many full moons together. He came over to Remus and bent over him - he still hadn’t opened his eyes, but he was breathing sharply, not done with the transition yet. His torso was covered in long, deep scratches and blood was dripping down. Sirius placed his hands on Remus’ cheeks and laid a kiss on his forehead.

“Moony, it’s me,” he spoke softly, caressing Remus’ face, trying to wipe dust off it. “You’re safe now.”

He felt Remus’ tears on his fingers even before he saw them.

“Open your eyes, Remus,” Sirius was still telling him soothingly. “Tell me you’re alright, please.”

“Hurts,” Remus managed to mumble, his whole body shaking with spasms, but Sirius wasn’t sure if they were caused by pain or crying. “Hurts as fuck.”

“I know, Moony,” Sirius moved around to put Remus’ head on his knees. “You made a little mess last night, but it’s okay now. I’m gonna take you to the Hospital Wing.”

Remus just nodded weakly and blinked a few times. He turned his head a little and kissed Sirius’ hand very gently, as strong as the pain let him. Sirius smiled at that.

“I’m so sorry, Remus, dear,” he said sadly. “I would take it away if I could.”

“I know.”

Sirius knew he should take him back to Hogwarts, but he also was aware that Remus was too weak. He wanted to let him prepare for a second before he drags him back to the castle. He quickly took off his jacket and covered Remus with it.

“Rest,” he whispered against Remus’ forehead, and the boy’s skin was still too cold under his lips. “The moon is gone now.”

Remus didn’t speak, but big, crystal tears were rolling down his cheeks. Sirius was gently wiping them off with his thumbs.

He knew that all he could do at that moment was to just be with Moony, but he wanted to do more.

“ _Accio blanket_ ,” he murmured, but he didn’t have his wand with him. Old, grey piece of material moved slightly from its place on the other chair. Sirius knew that if he’d focus hard enough, he could get it even without a wand. “ _Accio blanket!_ ” he repeated, and that ugly thing flew in his direction - he caught it with one hand.

“Nice, Pads,” Remus whispered and curled on the floor, letting Sirius cover him with soft fabric. “Thank you.”

“You’re still shivering,” Sirius answered, carefully touching Remus’ shoulder. “You think you can stand up?”

“Probably,” he answered and Sirius helped him to sit straight up. Second after second, slowly they were both standing, though Remus was heavily leaning on Sirius’ shoulder. „I’m fine,” he said quickly when his legs shattered and Sirius looked at him warningly. “I’m okay.”

* * *

“What do you mean I can’t get in?!” Sirius yelled at Mrs. Pomfrey, which he wouldn’t normally do, but right now he felt like yelling at anyone. “I have to!”

“Your friend is injured and he needs help and silence, not your constant babbling,” the nurse answered sharply and Sirius let out a loud whine.

“I am here alone,” he hissed. “Who do you think I’m gonna talk to?”

„Potter,” Mrs. Pomfrey said and pointed at something behind Sirius, where he saw James running towards them. „So the answer is no, you won’t get in. Now excuse me.”

And she closed the doors to hospital wing right before Sirius’ face. He couldn’t recall when he was last that mad. Who does she think helped Remus to even get here?!

“How is Moony?” James bursted out, trying to catch a breath after the run. “I got here fastest I could- Lily wanted to come, too-“

“That old witch won’t let us in,” Sirius answered bitterly. “Remus is not good. He was all in scratches, bleeding- fuck.”

“We shouldn’t have left you alone with him,” James scratched his forehead and frowned. “I’m sorry Pads, I should’ve been there.”

“I’m not mad at you, mate,” Sirius replied and suddenly hit the closed doors with his fist. “I’m fucking mad at her!”

James went silent for a second, watching Sirius warningly. He was thinking harder than on any exam. He had to get Sirius into that room - he knew how worried his best friend was, even if it was a little ridiculous, because Remus is always okay without them. The thing, however, was a little different now for Sirius.

“I have it!” James almost shrieked out, making his friend shiver. “I have to beat you up!”

“What?”

“Look, she won’t let you in unless you’re injured, right? She has to if you’re injured! We need to beat you up!”

“James, you’re a fucking genius,” Sirius said with a nod. “Brilliant! That’s why we’re friends! Okay, so-“

But he didn’t get to finish, because James punched him right on the nose. The strength of that hit almost made him fell. Blood appeared immediately.

“I think you broke my nose,” Sirius said casually like it was something normal. “Good. Now break my tooth or something.”

“I don’t think I can break a tooth,” James answered worriedly and Sirius rolled his eyes.

“Just fucking hit me again, Prongs,” he said. “Come on, remember all my jokes about you wanting to shag Evans.”

James rolled his eyes.

“Now that I’m actually with her they seem funny, but okay,” he made another punch, this time aiming Sirius’ mouth. He had never broken a teeth before, but this time it worked, and he broke two. The feeling of that under his kluckles made him shiver.

“Thanks, mate,” Sirius said seriously. It was the weirdest situation he had ever been in, but there was no arguing - he had to see his boyfriend.

“I can do something with it if you want to,” James said, taking his wand from his pocket. “But I don’t know, you look beaten up enough. You look ridiculous, if I’m honest.”

And Sirius was, indeed - his face was red with blood and he was missing two teeth. Remus was gonna get a stroke when he sees him.

“Okay, cast me some spell,” Sirius nodded. “Just don’t kill me.”

“Expelliarmus!” James said the first thing he thought about, green light appeared and Sirius flew up, only to brutally hit the floor a few meters away.

“Okay, my arm hurts. Great,” he said with a smile. “I hope it’s broken. Go get that old witch.”

James knocked on the doors with a smile and Mrs. Pomfrey appeared a few seconds later.

“WHAT, POTTER?” she asked with a tone clearly suggesting that he’s wasting her time. “I’m busy-“

“My friend is injured,” James said innocently and pointed at Sirius, who was sitting on the floor, looking miserably as never. Mrs. Pomfrey sighed deeply and looked at James’ hand, his kluckles dirty with blood. Sirius’ tooth was laying on the floor between them and the nurse looked at that sceptically.

„See?”

„I’m in pain,” Sirius added and pointed at his mouth. „See? Pain.”

Mrs. Pomfrey looked like she was torn between laughing and crying. 

„Merlin’s beard, I can’t believe you boys,” she said. “I was there three minutes ago!”

“A lot can happen in three minutes, Ma’am,” James said politely. “Now, if you agree, I will help my friend get on the hospital bed, alright?”

“P’efe’ably next to ‘emus,” Sirius added, having visible problems with pronunciation. James pretended to help him stand up, even though Sirius was fine by himself. They went inside the Hospital Wing and Mrs. Pomfrey was following them slowly, shaking her head.

“What’s going on here, dear Poppy?” A serious voice of McGonagall asked, suddenly appearing by her like she came out of nowhere. “I was taking a little morning walk and heard noises. Why is Black looking like that?”

“Because I told him that I won’t let him see mister Lupin at least until he wakes up.”

McGonagall’s eyebrows raised. “He has done it to himself? To get inside the Hospital Wing?”

“I think Potter helped him a little,” the nurse chuckled softly and shook her head in disbelief. “Those boys. They’re unbelievable, Minnie.”

“Oh yes, I am aware,” McGonagall was following James and Sirius with her cat eyes. “Such devotion. I must say, I am a little moved. Black looks like seven hells.”

“He was really desperate.”

“Get him together before Mr. Lupin wakes up, Poppy,” Minerva smiled a little. “And I shouldn’t, but... ten points to Gryffindor. For Black’s devotion, it’s quite uncanny, you’ll agree.”

* * *

 “Hi.”

Sirius was laying next to Remus on that tiny hospital bed. Mrs. Pomfrey has already repaired his nose, but his teeth hadn’t grown back yet. He was strictly forbidden going any close to Remus, so as soon as the nurse left, he squeezed himself next to his boyfriend on the bed, laying on his side. He could feel his butt sliding off the mattress, but it didn’t really matter.

Remus blinked a few times, all dizzy and nauseous. Sirius was caressing his hair.

“Hi,” he said again and Remus frowned, still with closed eyes.

“Hi,” he whispered back. “Pads. Hi.”

“You look like shit, Moony,” Sirius made that comment casually and Remus smiled.

“Oh, I know.”

Remus opened his eyes and almost shrieked out. „What the fuck, Sirius!” His hand moved like he wanted to maybe touch Sirius’ lips or the plum under his eye, but he was too weak. „Who did that to you? Merlin’s bloody balls I’m gonna-“

Sirius bursted out with laughter and Remus looked at him with irritation.

“Merlin’s bloody balls?” Sirius repeated with a ridiculous tone. “Since when do you curse?”

“Since everything fucking hurts me and somebody bashed your face,” Remus closed his eyes for a second and frowned. “Seriously though, who do I kill?”

“You’d have to kill James,” Sirius shrugged. “But your devotion is heartwarming, Moony.”

“JAMES did that?!”

“After I asked him, yes.”

Remus blinked a few times. “I don’t understand anything.”

Sirius kissed his cheek. “Otherwise dear Poppy there wouldn’t let me in.”

“Wouldn’t- what the- Sirius,” the blonde boy looked at him with terrify, then rolled his eyes so hard Sirius couldn’t see his pupils. “You didn’t.”

“I totally did,” Sirius replied proudly. “Or James did. You should’ve seen Mrs. Pomfrey’s face!”

Remus was still looking at him with surprise and resignation painted on his face - only his eyes showed how moved he truly was. He didn’t look as bad as Sirius fearfully expected him to. His face got three deep scars across it, but they already healed. The bandage on Remus’ chest was alarming, but Sirius decided not to ask right now.

“I’m mad at you,” Remus informed calmly, but his tone didn’t support his words. “Don’t ever hurt yourself for me.”

“I don’t regret shit, mate,” Sirius answered politely and Remus moved a little on the bed, making more space for him. The squeezed together, Remus’s head carefully placed on Sirius’ chest.

“You know I would do anything for you, right, Moony?” Sirius’ hands was carefully playing with Remus’ blonde hair.

“Unfortunately, I do.”


End file.
